Naruto: Bonds
by RandomKitsune
Summary: They say Family bonds are one of the most powerful things a person could have, Naruto never knew of such bonds. But what if he did? Naruto was strong with his Bonds of Friendship, but how strong would he be with the Bonds of a Family? Naruto's journey into the Shinobi world will not be traveled alone, not this time... Rate M for Reasons, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Road to Family

**_RK: This story most likely won't be going anywhere, I am simply righting this chapter to get the idea out of my head. I can't seem to focus on my other ones until I do._**

**_Naruto: Oh come on man! When Am I going to get a real story made, I'm tired of waiting!_**

**_RK: When I finish Reality, so just be a good boy and eat your ramen until then._**

**_Naruto: *Huffs* Fine._**

**_Karin: Can we just get on with this?_**

**_RK: Sure, here you go everyone. The thoughts that keep me from writing my other stories!_**

**_Chapter 1: Road to Family_**

_Border of Fire country_

Two sets of covered feet softly touched the ground with different timings as the bodies they were attached to moved through the night time forest. The moons light shining softly through the tree leaves, lighting the path the two walked on, the girl shivered as the night air swept by her with its cold breeze making her withdraw into her traveling cloak more.

"H-How much longer 'til were there Aniki!" Asked a tired read-head, as she and her male companion continued to walk towards their destination. She couldn't remember the last time they rested, not since those Kusa-nin started to chase them. They had been running for so long she felt like her legs were fixing to fall off!

The boy, who had purple hair and yellow-gold eyes glanced over his shoulder at the slightly shorter girl. "Not much sis, just a few more miles then we'll be in Konoha. I promise!" He said flashing her a grin, showing his pearly white teeth. The girl smiled back and nodded, both picking up their pace to a light jog.

Just a few more miles, and then they'll be at their new home.

_Home… _The word brought a tired smile to Karin Uzumaki's lips. She would have a new home soon, her Aniki would make sure of it; she knew he would! The crimsoned eyed Uzumaki glanced over at him as she jogged a little behind him watching how his long dark purple hair swayed back and forth, he needed a haircut.

Kohaku Mori spared his traveling partner and adoptive little sister a glance when she giggled to herself. He idly wondered what she found so funny, smiling and shaking his head he allowed his mind to wonder. His thoughts drifted to when he first met Karin, the little red-head was quite the person.

He had found her wondering around the outskirts of a nearby village he was passing, being the curios person that he was Kohaku had asked her what she was doing out so far by herself. Initially, Karin was stubborn, refusing to answer him and seemed to almost have a distain for him. Then, for a reason Kohaku didn't know at the time, she became scared. So much that she had grabbed him by the hand and ran with him in a random direction farther away from the village.

After a while of running Karin had finally stopped pulling the purple haired boy along. When Kohaku asked for an explanation she simply told him she had 'sensed' something bad heading their way. Confused, the boy asked her to elaborate and soon found out that the red eyed girl had a unique ability that allowed her to tell where things where within a certain set distance and if said thing had any harmful intention towards her.

Kohaku had been amazed at the gift she had and ever since that day the two had traveled together. With both being orphans and having nowhere to go the simple traveled where they pleased until they had heard rumors of an Uzumaki living in Konoha by the name of Kushina. Kohaku, having long since figured out who Karin was, offered to take the girl to the Leaf village to see a possible family member.

Karin jumped at the chance, she didn't care if this Kushina was a very distant relative or not. Only that it could possibly be her last family member alive.

So here they were, traveling on a path towards _Konogakure no Sato _With hopes of finding a long lost member of Karins' long since destroyed clan.

_With any luck, maybe a home for myself as well… I need a place to store all my scrolls… _Kohaku chuckled as his left hand went to rest on the giant scroll on his back.

It was getting heavy!

**_Three days later_**

_Konohagakure no Sato_

The Sun shined brightly from its place high in the sky, warming the village with its brilliant rays. Everyone in the village moved about, doing their daily routines and making new ones. The people of Konoha were feeling pretty peaceful and happy.

"Man, today sucks!"

Well, except for two Gate Guards.

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, Konohas' 'Eternal Gate Guards,' where bored out of their minds. Kotetsu had his head on the desk in front of him; his body slumped into a lazy position and eyes narrowed in boredom. His partner and best friend Izumo sat in with a straight posture and a natural expression, but if one looked close enough they would find that he was equally as bored.

"You said the same thing yesterday Kotetsu." Izumo stated automatically, almost as if this was routine between the two of them. Kotetsu sat up as an idea came to him.

"I know!" He said bobbing a his fist into his other hand drawing Izumos' attention. "Let's play eye spy, it's the perfect way to pass the time!" Izumo sweat dropped at his grinning friend.

"What are you five?" The other Chunin replied getting a pout from his friend. "Fine, you go first…" _Might as well humor him a little._

Kotetsu grinned as he began to search the area for something to spy. "Alright, I spy with my little eye… something Green!"

"The tree leaves."

"How did you- Never mind, your turn."

"I pass."

"What! Come on, give it a try."

"No, you go, I have more fun guessing."

"Alright then, I spy with my lit-"

"Hey guys!" Both Izumo and Kotetsu blinked as a familiar voice interrupted Kotetsu. A mop of sun-kissed blonde hair appeared in front of their little station.

"Well hey there Naruto, what brings you here today." Izumo asked, smiling at the blonde boy. Naruto Uzumaki was someone that could always brighten up your days and was a welcomed distraction to the Gate guards lives.

Naruto Uzumaki was a 6 year old boy with bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with three whisker like birthmarks on both sides of his cheeks. Naruto wore a white shirt with an orange spiral on the back and dark orange shorts with blue sandals.

"Hey Guys, what are ya doing today!" The hyper boy asked getting a chuckle from Kotetsu, the kid was always so full of energy!

"Well besides watching this boring gate, we were playing eye spy." Kotetsu replied smiling, "You want to play?" Naruto's face lit at this, it was one of the things he liked about the two guards, not only were the kickass chunin but they always had something fun to do!

"Okay, can I go first?" The blonde asked getting a nod from Izumo. Naruto immediately to work on looking for something to find, he squinted his eyes as he saw something in the distance.

"I spy with my little eyes two things moving!" Naruto stated grinning brightly. The two guards blinked at the boy before looking in the direction the blonde boy had been looking. They didn't see anything until they channeled some chakra into their eyes. Sure enough two figures were moving towards Konohas' gates.

_How the hell did Naruto see them? _Izumo thought looking at the boy in question with wide eyes, he was sure Naruto couldn't channel chakra through his body yet, so did that mean he saw them with his vision?

_He'll make one hell of a shinobi when he's older. _Kotetsu thought as he looked back at the two figures that were coming closer. The Chunin took in their appearance, noting that they looked to be around Naruto in age. The one on the right had long purple hair and Amber, or was it golden? Eyes and lightly tanned skin. Izumo actually didn't know if it was male or female do to the cloak around his/her body, but the purple one had a slightly feminine face.

The second one was obviously a female with long red hair that was straight on one side and messy on the other and a light skin complexion. Crimson red eyes were looking at them from behind a pair of glasses with a red frame. Naruto blushed when he saw the red head, she was kinda cute!

Finally the two had reached the trio at the gate, the red head hiding behind the purple haired one. Naruto, one to always like meeting new people went up to the two travelers and greeted them with a wide grin.

"Hello! My names Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" Naruto introduced himself looking between the two other kids. He blinked when Karin looked at him with wide eyes and looked him up and down.

"A-Are you really, an Uzumaki?" She asked, Naruto looked at her funny as he answered.

"Of course! It's been my last name for as long as I can remember. What's yours?" Kotetsu and Izumo looked at the scene unfolding in front of them, curios as to where it would go. Kohaku simply smiled, if the boy in front of him and Karin really was an Uzumaki than Karin really did have family here.

Karin smiled brightly at the blonde boy as she moved around her Aniki to stand in front of Naruto. She couldn't believe it, she had family! Actual Family! "My names Karin Uzumaki, I'm your relative Naruto-san!" The world seemed to stop for Naruto as he was brought into a hug by the red head that claimed to be his family. Izumos' and Kotetsus' jaws hit the floor as they stared in shock.

_"W-What?"_

**_RK: And there you all have it, the thoughts that kept me from writing my other stories as of late. This will most likely not be going anywhere, and if it does then the updates would be very slow…. Like Slow Poke slow._**

**_But I'd actually like your thoughts on this, Karin meeting someone else before Orochimaru got a hold of her and heading to Konoha in search of family._**

**_Also regarding Kohakus' appearance, I kinda based it around Yoruichi from Bleach. He looks slightly feminine like Haku, *Shrugs* Call me lazy, but I thought it could work._**

**_Stay frosty my friends!_**


	2. Chapter 2: New Starts

**_Chapter 2: New Starts_**

_Konohagakure: Hokages' Tower_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha looked at the three kids standing in his office. His eyes mainly focus on the red-head and blonde haired kids, He noted with some delight that Naruto was smiling from ear to ear as he talked to the red haired girl, who in turn was smiling back and talking to Naruto with just as much enthusiasm.

Two chunin had brought the three to him some time ago. Initially he had be surprised to see a mini Kushina walk into the room alongside Naruto. But with a second look found that the red haired girl was not who he thoughts she was. In the end though, he had come to the conclusion that she was no doubt an Uzumaki like Naruto.

His eyes flickered over to the boy, or was it a girl? With purple hair and amber-gold eyes. The aged Hokage glanced at the giant scroll on the boys' back and puffed some smoke from his favorite pipe. So the purple one had some shinobi training, or at least knew Fuinjutsu. Either way that meant he knew how to access his/her chakra.

"So, Naruto-kun." The old man said to Naruto getting the boys' attention. "Who have you brought me today, hmm?" Hiruzen shook his head when Naruto grabbed the girl be the hand and gently pulled her with him to the front of the Hokages' desk.

The young blonde grinned brightly at his 'Jiji' as he answered, "This is Karin oji-san; she says she's an Uzumaki like me!" When the Third turned his gaze to the girl she looked hesitant for a second before putting up a tough front and nodding.

Hiruzen chuckled, _just like when I first met Kushina… _"I see…" This complicated things for the Hokage; he hadn't planned to tell Naruto about his heritage until he was she the boy could defend himself properly against the threats that would undoubtedly come after him. _I guess I will have to make an exception, wont I?_

"We came here in search of a relative of Karins' Hokage-sama." The purple haired boy or girl spoke up, drawing Hiruzens' attention. "You wouldn't happen to know a Kushina Uzumaki would you?" The village leader closed his eyes as he answered.

"I do, but I'm afraid she is no longer in this world…" He said regretfully making Kohaku slowly nod his head. The feminine looking boy was quite accustom to death, having seen it many times in his travels. That didn't mean he was immune to it though.

Naruto however was ignorant of what his jiji was talking about, but had heard something that had taken his interest. "Old man, who's Kushina? Is she related to me and Karin?" He asked innocently, Hiruzen brought one of his wrinkled hands and rubbed his forehead as he sat back in his chair. This was not going to be fun to explain. Opening his eyes Sarutobi looked at his unofficial grandson, not fun at all.

"…. Naruto, I planned on telling you this when I believed you were ready, when you became a Shinobi." The old Hokage stated, drawing everyone's attention. Naruto took a seat in one of the two chairs when Sarutobi gestured for him to sit. Karin followed suit and sat in the other chair, knowing that whatever the Hokage was going to say was important. Kohaku took the scroll from his back off and leaned it against the wall. Taking a seat on the couch that was pushed up against said wall he sat back and closed his eyes, intent on listening. "But I have decided to skip the waiting. I want you to wait until I am done speaking to ask any questions you may have, can you do that?"

Naruto nodded firmly, understanding that when his Jiji went into Hokage mode it was best to listen. "Every time you have asked about your parents Naruto-kun, I have always told you that they were great Shinobi and even better people." Naruto nodded again with a confused look, wondering what that had to do with anything. "What I have not told you is who they are…. Kushina Uzumaki is your mother Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at the Hokage with wide eyes, his mind raced as the information he was given rolled around in his head. _Kushina Uzumaki…. _Images of a red haired lady looking down at what he thought was himself flooded Naruto's mind. _Is… Is that her?_

Even though his jiji said not to, he had to ask, "D-Did she have long red hair, a-and purple eyes?" Naruto asked surprising Hiruzen, from his spot Kohaku nodded to himself. That was definitely the description of an Uzumaki, red hair and violet eyes. Next to Naruto, Karin smiled than frowned. If what the Hokage said before was true than Naruto was an orphan like her….

Sarutobi merely raised an eyebrow at this, so Naruto had some memories of his mother after all, how odd. "I must admit I'm a little surprised that you know some of Kushina-chans features, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said, smiling as he recalled nearly everything he knew about the fiery haired women. "She had hair that matched her temper, and a personality that would just draw people towards her. You remind me greatly of her Naruto-kun." The blonde Uzumaki smiled as tears came to his eyes, he still didn't know how to feel about all of this. Naruto wanted to be mad at the old man for lying to him; happy about learning that he family, sad that they were gone… why were things so confusing?!

Karin sensed her fellow Uzumaki's distress, reaching over she placed her hand on Naruto's making the boy look at her. The red eyed girl offered him a smile that Naruto return as he realized he _did _have family still, Karin.

The Hokage watched the interaction with a small smile, outside of Hiruzen himself Naruto really didn't have anyone to care for him. Kakashi had tried to be there for his Sensei's son, but because of the increase in missions after the Kyuubi attack the scarecrow of a man had little time to spend time with Naruto. The Sarutobi cast Kohaku a glance, noting how he too was watching the two Uzumaki's with a fond smile, maybe….

"Naruto-kun," The Hokage said getting the boys' attention again and making the other two children look at him. "I know you must be feeling confused right now, but I need you to know that I hid your heritage from you for good reasons." Naruto just sat and listened to the old man talk, remembering the he had said not to interrupt when he was speaking.

"I never told you about the Uzumaki clan because I did not want to give you false hope." Hiruzen admitted with a small sigh. "I knew there might be a chance that some of your clan survived aside from your mother, but the odds of ever meeting them were slim and because of that I thought it would be unwise to tell you of them. But, it appears that I was wrong on the meeting part no?" The aged Hokage chuckled getting a giggle from Naruto and Karin as they looked at each other with smiles.

"I understand Jiji." The young blonde said still smiling, "But I'm happy that I now have family with me!" Naruto grinned before his face gained a look of deep thought for a six year old. "But wait… were is she going to live? My apartrne- apratmten?"

"Apartment?" Kohaku supplied with a raised brow, Naruto looked back at the- what he thought at least- girl and smile brightly.

"Ya that!" Naruto said getting an amused look from Kohaku as the blonde turned back around to face the Hokage. "My apartment isn't big enough for both of us." Hiruzen rose an eyebrow in curiosity at what his grandson was saying.

"Us?' You sound like you want Karin to live with you Naruto-kun." The Hokage question with a hidden smile, of course Naruto would want his family to live with him; it was only natural after all. The blonde boy just nodded his head excitedly making Karin smile even brighter, happy at the fact that Naruto was accepting her so quickly as family.

"I may have a solution to that." Kohaku spoke up drawing the others attention. The feminine looking boy got up from his seat and walked over to the three with a smile as he looked at that Hokage. "Allow me to introduce myself Hokage-sama, my name his Kohaku Mori; Karin's unofficial older brother and amateur sealer." The boy introduced himself with a small bow. "And yes, I'm a boy." Naruto looked at the purple haired boy, mouth agape.

"WHAT!? No way! You're to pretty to be a boy Kohaku!" The boy in question just chuckled, not affected by what Naruto said. A lot of people had told him that when he mentioned he was a boy, it was funny to see their reactions to.

"Why thank you Naruto, but I am indeed a boy." Kohaku said before turning back to the Hokage, ignoring Naruto's disbelieving gaze while Karin giggled. "And as I said earlier, I may have a solution to our little problem, if you're willing to listen Hokage-sama." Hiruzen just nodded at the boy to continue.

Kohaku brought his giant scroll and sat it in front of him upwards, holding one of the flat sides with his hands while the other rested on the wooden floor. "I have all my things stored in here, along with all the money I have accumulated over the years. If you could find us a house, I would buy it for the three of us to live in." Naruto looked over at the older boy in shock, he would do that?!

Kohaku must have sensed Naruto's gaze as the amber eyed boy turned back to Naruto with a smile, "Yes, I said us so that includes you. You're Karin-chans family and by default mine as well, and I will not have my family separated. Of course the decision is entirely up to you Naruto-san."

"R-Really?" Naruto asked as his eyes began to tear up, there was no way this was happening, he didn't have to be alone anymore or live by himself! It was too good to be true. Karin got up from her chair and climb in Naruto's, wrapping him in a hug which he returned after registering what had happened.

Kohaku and Hiruzen watched the two with smiles before looking back at each other, the Sarutobi certainly hadn't expected any of this to happen today and thanked whatever Deity above for bring Karin and Kohaku to his village. Maybe this was a sign that things would start to get better, if they haven't already.

"I will see what I can find." Hiruzen said as he relight his pipe and took a puff, "Come by tomorrow and I should have a place for you three." Naruto, who had been listening to the two looked up from his hug with Karin, his eyes red and puffy from his tears.

"W-Wait!" He said gaining the attention of the two oldest individuals in the room. See them look at him Naruto explained what was on his mind. "I-I have two friends at the orphanage, Lee and Tenten-chan! T-They one of the few other kids that actually play with me, d-do you think we could invite them to?" He asked, Tenten and Lee were one of the reasons Naruto was able to get through his loneliness and they were his friends, he didn't want to leave them.

The Hokage looked over at Kohaku for confirmation; it was the kids' money that was going to by the house after all. The purple haired boy shrugged after some thought, "Why not, the more the merrier ne?" Naruto smiled before breaking free from Karin's embrace, Kohaku didn't know what hit him as he was suddenly on the ground and a wait on his chest. The traveling boy looked down to find that Naruto had tackled him into a hug and repeating 'Thank you' over and over again. The older boy simply smiled and patted the blonde on his back.

Hiruzen just watched with a smile of his own. _You may not realize it, Kohaku, but by doing this you've made a world of difference to Naruto-kun. He was alone before you and Karin came and I feared he would continue to grow up like that…. It appears the winds have change, I leave Naruto in your hands now._

_One Day Later_

Naruto, Karin, Kohaku, Tenten and Lee all stood in front of their new Home; each of them taking in the sight of the light red building. A little behind them the Hokage stood with a smile on his face, it was easier than he thought to find a place after Kohaku had showed the aged Kage the amount of money he had. While the young boy wasn't 'loaded' he still had an amount that left Hiruzen in a state of surprise. When the Hokage asked where he had gotten all the money, Kohaku smiled sadly and sad "While most of it is what I earned during my travels, the rest is what was left after my families death."

Understanding that it was a touchy issue Hiruzen let the matter go and had shown the boy the house he had found. It was a light red two story building with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room and a living room. It was in a semi-secluded part of the village where most of the Shinobi lived and close to the Ninja Academy.

Speaking of the academy, Kohaku had signed up after he gave a demonstration to the Hokage about what he knew. The Kage had been impressed that the boys' knowledge in Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu and Chakra control. The kid could even pulled off a little wall walking! So the Hokage had offered him a place in the Academy, getting a 'why not' in response and was placed with the upper years after much consideration.

Naruto, Karin, Tenten and Lee wanted to Join the Academy to after learning of Kohaku's entry but they were denied because of the age requirement of at least 7 years old. Kohaku was 8 while Naruto and Karin were 6 and Tenten and Lee were 6 turning 7.

"C'mon you guys! Let's check out our new home!" Naruto said as he ran forward to the house with Karin, Lee and Tenten on his tail, smiles on their faces. Hiruzen and Kohaku chuckled at the enthusiasm, before they two followed at a slower pace.

Winds of change indeed.

**_To Be continued_**

**_RK: I told you all that the update was going to be slow, but I have some good news for you all. I've decided to make this my secondary story and move my Mass Effect story to the 'Things I'll consider' list. So I'll be working with this alongside my RWBY Fic._**

**_Naruto: YAY!_**

**_Tenten: I can't believe you added us to the story, most people tend to either forget about us or just ignore us._**

**_RK: Well it was kind of a last minute thing, but I think it will be good._**

**_Lee: I'm not complaining; we get more airtime!_**

**_Karin: You got that right!_**

**_RK: *Chuckles* Alright settle down you guys, anyway Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all back for Chapter 3! And don't for get to drop a review to let me know what you all think and if you have a suggestion fell free to tell I'm always open to ideas!_**


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

**_Chapter 3: New Life_**

_Konohagakure no Sato_

_Mori Residents_

"Mou… I'm so booored!"

"Me too."

"Hey Ten-chan!"

"Yeah?"

"When's Nii-san going to be home?"

A six-turning-seven Tenten looked towards a clock hanging on a wall from her place in a chair she smiled as the hand ticked closer to six. "He should be coming home any minute now, just wait a little longer Naruto-kun." Naruto who was lying on a couch in the living room they were in smiled with a nod.

"Ok!" Karin was laying next to Naruto her nose in a book. Had they been older the two kids could have been mistaken for a couple since she was using Naruto's shirt covered chest as a pillow while she read her Fuinjutsu for Novice's book. Three months had passed since she and Kohaku had arrived in Konoha's walls, three months since she had gained a family.

During the first month Kohaku, Naruto, Karin, Tenten and Lee had moved into their house after Kohaku bought it from the Third Hokage. It was a modest to story house with four bedrooms so someone had to share or sleep in the living room, Karin had shot everyone down quickly by saying she would sleep in Naruto's room with him. Kohaku didn't mind, it wasn't like anything was going to happen between the two, they were only six after all.

After settling in, Kohaku made it a point to get to know the new members of his little family, specifically Naruto, Lee and Tenten. He had learned that Naruto, despite his former life before his and Karin's arrival, was a cheerful and bright kid with a thing for Ramen, the 'Food of the gods!' as the blonde ball of energy had put it. And to Kohaku's amusement, Naruto loved to pull pranks just as much as the purple haired boy himself!

Needless to say the two got along just fine.

Lee was a well mannered kid that had an outgoing attitude, and put all his effort into everything he did. The round eyed boy had become fast friends with Karin and Kohaku and even started to call Kohaku his Nii-san and Karin his sis. Though he could be loud at times he was a welcomed member of their family and seemed to always be able to brighten people up, much like Naruto.

Tenten was a girl with her brown hair down up in two buns that reminded Kohaku and Karin of a panda… or a mouse. She had an attitude much like Lee's only, calmer. Tenten had taken to being around Karin most of the time since she was also a girl, that and Naruto and Lee could get a little rowdy at times so it was nice to have some else to talk to that didn't have the urge to always move around. She had also come to idolize Kohaku in the past three months after he started to attend the Ninja Academy, and strived to be just like him when she herself entered.

As for Kohaku, he was probably the most active for the last three months. Between being a Shinobi-in-Training at school and the older brother/father figure at home most would think it would wear him down, which it surprisingly didn't. Despite his age the eldest of the little family was handling things quite well, at the Academy he was excelling at everything the teachers through at him to the point he was bummed up again to higher years and was looking to graduate early. Rumors had spread throughout the village that he was the next 'Itachi Uchiha,' a prodigy in the Uchiha clan.

When at home the purple haired boy would spend time with his family and train. Of course, when the others saw him train they had practically demanded that he train them to. Kohaku just chuckled and agreed, he had been training Karin in what he knew when they had met a few years ago. Since then their 'Family time' consisted of Kohaku training his younger siblings what he was learning at the academy after having them unlock their chakra, but then they made a startling discovery.

Lee couldn't mold his chakra, at all.

At first the young black haired boy was scared that he wouldn't be able to become a Shinobi like the rest of his family, but after some reassurance on Kohaku's part he had calmed down and was taken to the Third who had visited them when he could.

Hiruzen was at first stumped as well by Lee's condition before he discovered a solution. The Hokage had called in one of his Jonin, a man by the name of Maito Gai who was a Taijutsu specialist. When he first saw the man Kohaku had his doubts about the green jumpsuit wearing man, but t the Hokage said he could help then the boy would give the man a shot.

After that Lee had started to get special training from 'Youthful' Jonin when the man wasn't on missions. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your view, Lee thought that Gai's outfit was cool and ended up wearing one home making his family shudder.

He was forbidden to wear one outside of training and fighting that same day.

After that, things went back to normal with Kohaku going to school and coming home and training the others while Lee was trained in Taijutsu by Gai. Thankfully he didn't have to do all the house chores at home sense Karin had learned how to cook during their travels and Lee seemed to have a knack for cleaning up the house along with Tenten and Naruto.

Overall, things were looking up in life for the small family.

"I'm home!" A voice said as the front door opened up, Kohaku walked into his home with a small and a bag on his back. Tenten turned her head to look at her older brother and take in his appearance. Kohaku had long since ditched the traveling cloak he wore months ago and got a new wardrobe. He now wore his long purple her up in a ponytail as two bangs of hair framed his face, around his neck was a black scarf with a dark orange outlining that was pulled down so you could see his lightly tanned face. Covering his upper body was a black and orange long sleeved vest style jacket that was closed hiding the fishnet shirt he wore underneath. His legs were covered by black ANBU style pants with gray bandage wrapping around his right thigh, a Kunai/Shuriken holster over it and finally a black pair of sandals over his feet.

Naruto's love of orange really rubbed off on the guy

Karin put aside her book as she and Naruto got up and rushed towards their older brother and tackled him in a hug. Kohaku caught the two littler kids as they hugged him with a smile, no matter how many times they did that it never got old.

"Welcome back Aniki!" The two Uzumaki's said in unison, both giggling at each other for their action. Their older brother just chuckled as he released the two from their three-way hug as Tenten got up and walked over to them.

"Welcome back bro." The bun haired girl greeted with a smile that Kohaku returned as he brought her into a short hug which she accepted.

"Good to be back, has Lee returned from his training with Gai yet?" The eldest of the family asked as he let go of his little sister. The brown eyed girl shook her head no.

"Nope, but he shouldn't he too long now." Tenten informed as she and the other walked back to the living room area of their house. "Soo, how was your day?" She asked sitting down in the chair she previously occupied, she grinned when Kohaku groaned as he sat down on the couch with Karin and Naruto plopping down on either side of their brother.

"Oh you know the usual. Older boys trying to pick a fight with me, running from fangirls and dealing with the new boys that think I'm a girl." The purple haired teen grumbled drawing chuckles and giggles from the other three. When Kohaku first started the Academy three months ago the first problem he had was having boys _hit _on him because they thought he was a girl because of his looks. The Sensei of his class watched as his new student promptly sent a group of boys out a window when they wouldn't leave him alone.

After that Kohaku had stood in front of the whole class and announced that he was _not _a girl, but a _boy. _The purple haired boy thought it would keep the other boys from hitting on him and allow him to have some rest.

All it did was shift the attention to the girls that now gunned after him.

Kohaku shuddered as he remembered when the 'Ko-Kun FanClub' was started up by his fangirls. By Kami they were horrible…

"Well you have only yourself to blame for wanting to show off." Tenten said with a smirk making Kohaku glare at her.

"It's not my fault I'm good at what I do." Tenten just gave him a deadpan look making him smile sheepishly, "Okay, so it is but that's not the point!"

"Riiight…" Tenten drawled as Naruto and Karin giggled at their older brothers' dismays. Kohaku looked over at a laughing Naruto with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"And what are you laughing at blondie? You'll have the same problem as me when you join the Academy with your looks." Naruto stopped laughing and looked up at his Nii-san with a look of terror making the purple haired boy laugh.

Naruto had decided to let his hair grow out some, allowing it to become spikier and reach his shoulders. He unknowingly resembled his father, Minato Namikaze with his hair. The fact that some of his baby fat was disappearing thanks to his early training helped to add to his resemblance of the Fourth.

Naruto had heard stories from his older brother about the terrible begins known as fangirls, at first Naruto found it funny that Kohaku was being chased by girls like that. But the thought of himself getting them when he entered the Academy.

_Mommy! _

Karin scowled up at the eldest, not finding the idea of Naruto having fangirls the least bit funny. "No he won't, because I won't let them anywhere near my Naruto-kun!" The red head stated making Kohaku stop laughing and look at her with a raised brow along with Tenten, only the bun haired girl had a smirk on her face.

Karin blushed as she realized what she said while Naruto remains oblivious as to what was happening. "I-I mean because I don't want him to get hurt by them, y-yeah that's right!" Tenten just chuckled along with Kohaku at the younger girls' obvious attempt to hide her slip. Tenten got up and walked towards the kitchen, most likely intent on getting something to eat or drink while Kohaku also got up but heading towards one of the bathrooms in the house.

"Right, well you two behave for Tenten while I take a shower." _I need one after today's sparing sessions at school…_ He thought walking off when Naruto and Karin acknowledged the purple haired boy.

_I wonder about those two…_ Kohaku thought to himself as he stepped into the shower after taking his clothes off. Turning the water on, he relished in its cool feeling as the liquid hit his tired and dirty body. His thoughts drifting to the two youngest members of his family, he had taken notice of how close the two were becoming over the months. Karin had already started showing signs of having a crush on Naruto, not that it surprised the amber eyed boy with the amount of time the two spent together and all.

_With any luck, maybe they'll get together when they're older. _He thought with a smile as he washed his hair. Sure, Naruto and Karin where a part of the same clan by heritage, but there was nothing wrong if the two wanted to get together later on in 'that' kind of relationship. He had asked the Sandaime issue a blood test for the two Uzumaki's, it turned out that the two were so distantly related that if they wanted to start their own 'family' one day it wouldn't be a problem later on. Kohaku himself was fine with whatever they chose to do and would support them in the end, just like a family would.

Kohaku chuckled at the thought of blonde haired, red eyed boys and girls running around an older Naruto and Karin as the two tried to catch the little balls of energy. _Of course, they have a long time to go before such decision's can be made…. For now I'll just tease the two. _

_Later_

After the eldest of the family got done with his shower, Tenten had started to help Karin make dinner while Naruto was on the couch in the living room balancing a leaves on his fingers grumbling when one fell down every now and then. Lee had arrived home while Kohaku was taking a shower saying something about returning to his 'Youthful' family.

Tenten had face-palmed when she heard him; it was another habit Lee had picked up from Gai. At least he wasn't shouting like the man… yet.

"Dinners ready!" Tenten called out from the kitchen as Kohaku walked down the stairs that led to the upper story of their house wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and blue-jeans he had changed into. Naruto stopped his leaf exercise and rushed to the dining room/kitchen along with Lee. Kohaku didn't blame them for wanting to get their so fast as he made his way towards the kitchen at a slower pace, Karin's and Tenten's cooking was pretty damn good.

"Naruto, Lee, what have I told you about running in the house?" The purple haired boy asked with a smile as he entered the room. The two other boys froze in their seats as the saw their Nii-san's smile, a menacing purple aura slowly flowed around the eldest as a purple and red demon like masked floated behind him.

In their seats Karin and Tenten felt a shiver go down their spines as they looked away from Kohaku. That smile spoke of nothing but torture and a painful death; even though they knew their older brother would never do anything like that to them it was still scare as hell to see.

"T-To not t-t-to, Nii-san," Naruto stuttered as he and Lee embraced each other in a hug, both shaking uncontrollably. They swore on their lives that the demon mask was laughing at them, by Kami make it stop!

"And what did you do?" Kohaku asked in a sickly sweetly as he sat down as if there was nothing wrong. The mask behind him grinning from ear to ear with an evil look in it's' eyes, almost as if it was hoping the two other boys would give the wrong answer.

"W-We ran, we're s-s-sorry Kohaku-N-Nii-san. We w-won't do it a-again!" Lee said terrified with Naruto nodding rapidly, tears of terror flowing from their eyes. In an instant the mask disappeared and the aura that was surrounding Kohaku disappeared, his smile becoming pleasant.

Tenten sweat dropped at the sight, how her brother could go from 'I'll-eat-your-soul' to 'I'm-as-nice-as-a-fluffy-bunny' was beyond her.

_A bunny with razor's for teeth more like it. _She thought shaking her head.

The rest of the time was spent talking to each other and telling stories about their day. They had no training for the day since it was Friday, Kohaku had promised them that he would teach them one of the Academy Jutsu's tomorrow.

Overall it was just another normal night with Naruto's family, and the young blonde couldn't be happier about it!

Naruto flopped down on his and Karin's bed, a smile on his face. Not one of the fake ones he used to wear to hide his loneliness, but a true one that spoke volumes about how he felt about his new life. Karin, who crawled into her side of the bed, raised an eyebrow at the smile on her best friends face.

"What are you so happy about?" She inquired, Naruto just turned over on his side towards the redhead from under the blanket on top of them. Karin felt a smile form on her lips as she saw Naruto's smile; it was one of the things she liked about him. His smiles where infectious to anyone, and she was no exception.

"Just thinking about our family," The blonde Uzumaki answered making Karin blink. "Before you and Kohaku-nii came, I was alone. But now you're here! And because of that I'm no longer alone, and we're a family now!" Karin looked at Naruto with wide eyes, that's what he was so happy about? For a brief second, the red eyed girl felt hatred for Konoha, for making her Naruto's life so miserable that he'd be happy with something so simple. Of course she knew where he was coming from, she didn't get what she wanted when she and Kohaku came to the village, she got more.

"I'm happy where together to." Karin said quietly has she scooted closer to Naruto and wrapped her little arms around the blonde, bringing him into a hug. Naruto didn't resist and put his own tiny arms around the redhead to return the hug from under the covers.

Karin let out s blissful sigh as she extended her Chakra Sensing abilities outwards and felt Naruto's charka. It was so warm and bright; she could just stay like this with him forever if she could. The two children soon fell asleep in each other arms; Karin snuggled into Naruto's chest and Naruto resting his head on top of Karin's.

In their peaceful sleep they never noticed their bedroom door close quietly. Kohaku smiled softly as he closed Naruto's and Karin's door and walked away. Lee and Tenten had already gone to bed in their own rooms, so he decided to check in on the two youngest of the family. He had heard the quiet conversation they had and couldn't help but resent Konoha for the life they gave Naruto. He was a Hero to the village for Kami sakes!

Oh yes, Kohaku had long since figured out what Naruto was, and what he held. He had been to other villages and seen the same treatment happen to other people just like Naruto, they were the Jinjuriki of their villages. When the purple haired teen had heard the story about the Yonmaide Hokage 'killing' the Kyuubi, he called bullshit faster than a shooting star. Being a Fuinjutsu user himself, Kohaku had learned about the Bijuu and what kind of seals where used to seal them.

It wasn't easy to find out the newer seals for the current vessels on the Bijuu, but learning the older one was a different story. He found it amusing how the other villages while throw away the Fuinjutsu scrolls because it was a 'dying' art. It wasn't really; people just lacked the will and patience to learn it.

More advantages to him then.

Kohaku sighed as he reached the last step at the bottom stairs and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch he pulled a book and a pencil out. The book had a black leather cover and was clank on the outside, but when the amber eyed boy opened it up one could see all the writing he had done. I was just a little story he had been writing in his spare time, nothing major.

_I still need to think of a name for the story… Hmm, it has Shinobi in it so it has to be something along those lines… Ninja's of Kono? Nah, how about Ninja's of lust….? Nope, to perverted…. Ninja's of Love? Yeah, that's a perfect name!_

Somewhere in the elemental nations, a self proclaimed pervert felt like a legacy of his was about to die.

**_RK: And that's that! So yeah, no action as of yet. This chapter was to just show some of the things that had changed in Naruto's life and how he's fitting in with his new family. I'll most likely do a time skip next chapter, maybe two years or so, to Kohaku's graduation and what not. It will seem as if its centered on Kohaku for a little in the start but that's until Naruto graduates, which will probably be in chapter four or five. *Shrugs* Who knows._**

**_Also concerning the pairings, this will strictly be NaruKari. I was thinking about adding one more girl but decided against it, there are so little NarutoxKarin pairings out there it's not even funny. Now concerning Kohaku's pairing, It will be an OC. The idea actually came from one of you guys/girls, to which I'm grateful for!_**

**_Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all back here next chapter!_**


End file.
